


You Have No Control Anymore

by SarmaAngel



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: My First Fanfic, Other, THIS IS A POEM, angsty, i wanted to post something as I work of my future fanfictions, idk again, idk if it's a good poem, is this angsty?, like I wrote this in January old, like teen angst??, this is actually old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarmaAngel/pseuds/SarmaAngel
Summary: A poem of the anxious side's feelings of the most deceitful side of them all.





	You Have No Control Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This a really old. I originally wrote this in January of this year. So this old. Aaaaand it's not really how head-cannon their relationship now... (I mean relationship as in how they know each other. Not necessarily romantic).

Liar lair

My pain feels like fire

The usage of your trick

Took to long for it to click

The time with you left me with many of the same scar

By this time I'm not sure which people you are

But now I can see

The only one with control is me

You have no control anymore

My shoulders a light without the grip you bore

///

Liar liar

The lies you use are to expire

I've left your world

Yet I'm afraid to say I'm thrilled

My appearance caused them alarm

Convinced I would cause them harm

Though now those feelings are broke

My dark facade is now only a simple old cloak

You have no control anymore

I'll never touch those clothes I used to wore

///

Liar liar

You must be getting dire

To think I wouldn't notice

That you used his look to fool us

He can't be easily copied

You planted the wrong moves as you tried get us to lean

Now he knows of you

What can you now secretly do

You have no control anymore

Yet you've started this Sides War

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it. I might take suggestions on what to write next, poem wise. Idk, tell me what you think of this mess.
> 
> Okay, the rest of this note is basically a synopsis for those of you who are confused what this is about.  
So the first stanza is about how Virgil left the dark sides (mainly Deceit), about how Deceit treated him, and how he felt once he left. The second one is how Vigil first joined the Sides and how he was accepted by them after hiding behind his dark facade. Deceit disguised himself as Patton and tried to manipulate them all and how he has started the feud between the Sides and the Dark Sides. Throughout the entire poem Virgil keeps reminding him that he has no control over him anymore.


End file.
